Science Fiction Society
The Science Fiction Society (SFS) has a self-descriptive name. They meet every Wednesday night in AK 116 at 7:12 p.m. They run many different events, including Gaming Weekend, Animefest (defunct as of 2006, may be picked up by the Anime Club), Friday Night Gaming in the Campus Center (formerly the Wedge), and random other events such as showing anime or sci-fi shows. Curiously, in recent years the SFS has focused less on science fiction itself and instead on various other geeky topics such as anime, role-playing games, card and board games, and video games. The Science Fiction Society was founded by Steve Kovner, John Major, and John Kuklewicz in May 1974, is now in its 35th full year. The SFS maintains an extensive library of over 3,500 science fiction and fantasy books (as well as books and magazines of other genres and, surprise, games) which is available to SFS members. In Spring '04, an outgoing SFS member donated approximately $1500 worth of comics (about 400 - 500 in all), giving the library a substantial comic book collection in addition to graphic novels. In Fall '07, an alumnus donated the necessary funds for the SFS to obtain a LibraryThing account. The library is located in the basement of Riley Hall in the location of the old Newspeak office. The Newspeak logo still adorns one wall. It has become somewhat of an unofficial tradition for the SFS to obtain space once occupied by the campus newspaper, as in early 2007 the SFS acquired a closet in the Tech News office. The anime and manga library was established through generous donations in 2008, and continues to expand. The SFS is associated with the social group known as Wedge rats, so much so that some consider the two to be synonymous. It is also commonly confused with the Society for Medieval Arts and Sciences (SMAS); in fact, the two organizations are entirely separate despite a small member overlap. The SFS has sponsored a yearly T-shirt design contest since 2003. Many of the winning shirt designs can be seen on the backs of SFS members around campus, as well as in the pictures to the right. In 2005, the SFS occupied the special interest house located at 25 Trowbridge. In the 2006-2007 year, the SFS held public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 3). In the 2007-2008 year, the SFS held public viewings of Heroes (Season 2) and intends to hold public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 4). Weekly Minutes Each week this section will be updated with the weekly meeting minutes emailed to the sfs-announce list. 9/2: It's GAAAAAAAAAAMING WEEKEND! *insert joyous music* So there's this thing...you may have heard rumors. Something about a weekend. A weekend of gaming...Well, the rumors are true! Friday Gaming, Saturday Anime, and Sunday Magic are beng assimilated into Gaming Weekend. Normality will resume next week. We hope. Gaming Weekend has many events. So many that my fingers can't type them all out right now. As such, a master list typed up by the meaty fingers of Marcus will be sent out following these minutes. We have a new (temporary) Vice President and (also temporary) Treasurer. This term's new officers will be Sam LaFleche, Magic man extraordinaire, and Corey Lauer, the youngest treasurer this side of the SGA (the dark side, if you had forgotten). Well, that was a stark juxtaposition to last week's minutes...YAY! I'm free!!!! *runs away* See you Friday! Rhiannon "AK 116 has alot of blackboards!" Chiacchiaro Current Weekly Events , '05, at Gaming Weekend.]] *Sunday Magic *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Saturday Anime *Tuesday Andromeda *Wednesday Babylon 5 *Thursday Kill Bob Saget *Friday Gaming *Saturday Surreal Movies Upcoming events *Labor Day Weekend '09: A-term Gaming Weekend Anime Hut The "Anime Hut" is the nickname for any on-campus dorm room (usually in Founders or Stoddard) whose residents own a lot of anime. There can be multiple Anime Huts at once, and those who live in them tend to be SFS members. In 2002, for example, the Anime Hut was occupied by SFS members such as Craig Perko, '03, and Glenn ___, '02. Officers List of past Science Fiction Society officers The Science Fiction Society's elected officers for the calendar year 2009 are: *'President:' Jansen "Marcus" Smith '10 *'Treasurer:' Christopher "Marcus" Maddox '12 *'Secretary:' Rhiannon "Marcus" Chiacchiaro '11 The Science Fiction Society's appointed officers for the calendar year 2009 are: *'Librarians:' William Chapman "Conan the Librarian" '11 *'Events Coordinator:' Marcus "Spreader of Woah!" Menghini '12 To contact the officers with questions, concerns, or pudding, email sfs@BOB (BOB means wpi.edu) Elections occur on the first Wednesday of C Term. The members with voting rights (currently labeled "Superhero Identification", a $5 fee that includes library access) then vote for a President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary. These four officers then choose from a pool of self-nominated Librarian and Events Coordinator candidates. Tradition in the SFS states that officers receive nicknames within the first three weeks of office. Miscellany to be Updated Regularly on This Page *Gaming Weekend *Meeting Minutes *Scheduled Events Notable members *John Baird *Dan Nash *Darren Torpey *Conor Walsh Gallery 2009 T-shirt design submissions Image:DarkSideOfSocComm.gif|Option 1 Image:Monkey_back.png|Option 2 Image:Runenoelveblue.jpg|Option 3 Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Front.jpg|Option 4 front Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Back.jpg|Option 4 back Image:Sfs.gif|Option 5 front Image:Sfs3main.gif|Option 5 back (This will be edited to say 2009, don't worry) Image:Sigh.jpg|Option 6 Image:Votecthulhu_back.gif|Option 7 Image:Wizards.png|Option 8 Image:Robot.png|Option 9 Category:Art and Literature Clubs